Over the years, portable handheld devices such as smartphones have become prevalent. With the rapid development in communication technology, smartphones have become an integral part of many people's lives given the portability of smartphones, the convenient access to the Internet, and the growing number of applications available on smartphones. With the wide popularity of social networking, communities of users often stay connected through the Internet. Unfortunately, although the social demands for staying connected are tending to increase, there are times when meeting these demands become somewhat taxing, particularly when a user is trying to keep up with a busy schedule.